frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417033132
Anna stormed straight towards the bed and flung herself on her bed. She covered her head with her pillow and tried to block out the sound of frantically banging on her bedroom door. "Young lady, we're not done discussing this, let me in this instant!" Anna stubbornly shook her head in refusal. "I'm done talking about it." Anna yelled, abandoning the pillow technique. Anna clenched her fists again. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, when you're living in my house, you obey my rules! It doesn't matter if I'm not your mother at all anyway and it doesn't matter if your sister, Elsa's not even your mother at all either." "No one's stopping you from coming in, the door's open!" Seconds later the door was flung, slammed and burst open and Anna glared back. "Would you care to explain your behavior, young lady?" Anna knew it wasn't really a question, it was a demand, but that didn't stop her from acting like a spoiled, bratty princess at all. "Nope." Anna glared up. She could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "Explain yourself!" She demanded. "What is there to explain?" "Why did you pick fights with your sisters, Elsa's and Breha's friends?" Anna smirked before she grinned, remembering the sound of her hand colliding with Elsa's friends' faces. "It's not funny, Anna! Wipe that smile off of your face, you're in huge trouble!" Anna glared and frowned. "They always take my sister, Elsa's side over mine against me every time I argue and fight with her over anything like this!" Anna argued. She couldn't believe Elsa's and Breha's friends' actions were also defended too just like Elsa and Breha were always defend by them. "You were the one who started arguments with her, weren't you? Did you know it affected Breha so easily?" Anna rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean they always have to side with Elsa every time Elsa and I argue and fight like this over anything!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window. "You're becoming worse and worse every day!" Anna glared. "Good!" "That's not something to be proud of at all!" Anger surged throughout Anna's whole entire entire body. She still didn't like anybody telling her what to do at all. "Get out!" Anna screamed in rage. "You know what? Fine, but you're grounded!" Anna narrowed her eyes in anger, fury and rage as the door was slammed. Then Anna flopped back on her bed and screamed in rage. Living with that woman was impossible but at least her sisters, Elsa and Breha had anything else better to do without Anna than to put and deal with Anna all day though. They were at least better off with their favorers than with the likes of their own little younger sister. She glared up at the ceiling much more than only just for a few minutes before she thought of her sisters, Elsa and Breha and the rest of their favorers.